


I Changed My Christmas List (Now All I Want Is You)

by TransBuckaroo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Evanstan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian has choppy English when drunk, chelsea boots are a running joke, chris and sebastian are oblivious, chris crushes first, chris evans - Freeform, coffee is a running joke, dodger gets two dads, dodger wants two dads, get married already, idk what i’m really doing but whoop here we go, merry chrysler, mistletoe smooches, scott definitely has his gaydar turned up to 11, sebastian follows close by, two idiots in love, who even are these guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBuckaroo/pseuds/TransBuckaroo
Summary: One older couple, he noticed, was reaching for a top shelf before stopping a taller man he couldn't see too well for a moment of help. Chris saw a nod, and a hand pluck down a card the woman had pointed out. Then the man was in clear view, and Chris had to physically stop himself from spitting out his coffee because (A) this man was the height of beauty, and (B) coffee is too expensive to waste on spit-takes, no matter how gorgeous the person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Enjoy!!

New York City is the pinnacle of the holiday season. Thanksgiving to New Years is when the city thrives above all else, and is seemingly unstoppable. This city truly never sleeps, and has plenty to show for it in return. Everything is decorated head to toe, transforming overnight. One day it's Thanksgiving, then it's Christmas only 24 hours later. It's Chris' favorite time of year. The snow is magical, and it never stops anyone from getting things done. Every store smells like pine and cinnamon and vanilla, covered in reds and greens and silvers and golds. There's lights strung up everywhere and mistletoe and Santa Claus in Times Square. It all happens in the blink of an eye, Chris is certain.

Black Friday shopping is chaotic, admittedly, but people learn to maneuver around each other. Chris hasn't seen anyone brawl quite yet over a pair of Chelsea boots, so that's progress. He mostly does a lot of window shopping, finding items in stores he likes for his family and friends, and it's a little slow but it works just fine.

Right now, the objective is Christmas cards to pair with the presents he's purchased already, and that's not always easy. Trying to look through the store fronts along the sidewalk is a task when there's so much garland and twinkling lights galore, and a department store is definitely out of the question. It's kind of hellish, but it has to happen. So, bundled in a good coat and coffee to fuel him, Chris soldiers on. Scoping out New York stores for simple Christmas cards to stuff a few bucks and gift cards in, he's hoping it's not a lost cause after oversleeping. 7 o'clock in the morning may not seem late, but stores usually open at 5 o'clock. He's late.

Through one storefront, Chris saw a few people idling about, wandering the wall of cards and reading a few. It didn't seem all that bad, he decided, turning to face the window. One older couple, he noticed, was reaching for a top shelf before stopping a taller man he couldn't see too well for a moment of help. Chris saw a nod, and a hand pluck down a card the woman had pointed out. Then the man was in clear view, and Chris had to physically stop himself from spitting out his coffee because (A) this man was the height of beauty, and (B) coffee is too expensive to waste on spit-takes, no matter how gorgeous the person.

But good lord above, the man was beautiful and Chris was beyond captivated in his indirect presence. He was tall, probably not as tall as Chris but tall, with entrancing blue eyes anyone could see from a mile away. He had a dark, scruffy beard and fluffy, kind of curly hair under his paper boy hat. Defined features, a spectacle of a smile, and Christopher decided he definitely needed to buy some cards right now immediately from this store precisely. No exceptions.

So he gathered himself in a large breath, took a sparing last glance at the man, and yanked open the door to head inside. Anything to try and meet this guy, that's for damn sure. For the love of everything holy, don't mess this up.

Inside, Chris found himself surrounded by the similar sights and feel of the other places he'd been today, the vanilla and cinnamon being very strong players in this store in particular. Decorated, of course, lights and a fake tree and this, that, and the other thing. All very stereotypical and very Christmas-y. But that wasn't what Chris was here for. He was here for his own selfish boyish crush purposes. All he had to do was find the guy, get a name and hopefully a number and fall in love like the Hallmark movies. ABC Family's production team had no idea what they were up against. Chris was ready. Not ready, but ready.

"Morning! Is there anything I can help you find?" asked a woman at the front counter, a smile on her face maybe a little forced but no less cheerful than the sparkly elf hat on her head. Chris smiled, and shook his head.

"Nah, that's alright," he responded with a kind smile. "I'm just lookin' to get some cards. Thank you, though, I appreciate it."

The woman nodded with a "Well, just let me know if you need anything", Chris crossed his heart to promise, and he went on his way to the wall of cards to fulfill his quest of idiocy.

When he got there, life was over, because the man was still there and still looking at cards and smiling at one, dammit, which was so wonderful Chris' heart could burst out of his chest. This guy smiles at Christmas cards. Chris hated how wholesome that was.

"Morning," Chris greeted pathetically, having wandered over ever so casually toward the mystery love of his life. The guy looked up, grinned blindly bright, and responded.

"Good morning." Yet again, physically stopping a spit-take, because if life couldn't get any better this man had the softest and kindest voice Chris had ever heard in his entire damn life. "Sorry, am I in your way? My bad, I'm just trying to find a certain card—"

"No, no, don't worry about it. You're not in the way. I got no clue what I'm looking for” Except looking precisely for him. “anyhow, you're fine." Because he was stupid, and really just wanted to be in here to meet this guy. "I'm Chris, by the way. Evans."

Looking at Chris' outstretched hand, the guy only thought for a moment before accepting. "I'm Sebastian. Stan. Nice to meet you, Chris. Wasn't expecting to make any friends today. Not after seeing two women fight over a pair of Chelsea boots at six this morning, anyway."

There is was, Chris was in love. He was totally screwed beyond this point.

"Ah, I was waiting to witness that annual brawl. Guess I got up too late to get good seats, huh? Probably the most confusing and entertaining part of Black Friday."

"Yeah, well," Sebastian chuckled, placing the card in his hand back where he found it. "I'll never understand why people think there aren't enough sales to go around. Everything's online if you can't find it in the stores, I dunno."

"Nothing quite beats the feeling of finding good deals in department stores, though, gotta admit." Which made Sebastian crack a smile. Small upturn at the corner of his mouth. "It's kind of awesome."

"Alright, I'll give it the satisfaction excuse. But not whole lot else. There's lines I ain't too willing to cross on that. Could make a middle-aged white woman pop up outta nowhere and deck me square in the nose, Chris."

"Always have to keep an eye out, those girls appear outta thin air."

"Exactly true. Call upon them and they shall appear."

And then things were kinda quiet, and Chris didn't know what else to say, and Sebastian went back to filing through cards, and it wasn't what Chris was hoping to have happen whatsoever. He remembered he also was supposed to be looking for cards, however, so he plucked a few down and started in on them. Making the silence that fell between them no less unbearable and maybe a little awkward.

"Uh," Sebastian started in, because he was a godsend among men. "Who're you shopping for? You got some people to get presents and stuff for?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm trying to find stuff for my family. Parents, sisters, brother, nephews. I really gotta stop buying my dog stuff, that's for sure. He'll put me in debt." Because Evans couldn't control his rambling around cute guys, and Dodger was the best of boys.

"Pets will do that, make you love them so much you're willing to spend your last cent on a new toy." Chris nodded with an innocent shrug, and Sebastian chuckled. "No girlfriend this year to compete with your dog?"

"A what?" A girlfriend? Did Sebastian think he was straight? Oh, no. No, no, no. That's terrible. "No, not really my thing. No girlfriend."

"No?" Was that relief? Holy shit. "A boyfriend, then?" Money shot.

"Not this year, nah. Not the luckiest in that department. Hallmark is gonna get the gold this time around. Can't put up a fight against those movies for Christmas, it's pretty tragic."

"Those movies are pretty good."

"Well, what about you, huh? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Any ABC Family moments to compete with?"

"I had a girlfriend last year." No, he's pretty and straight. "A boyfriend the year before that." Hold on. "Nobody this year. Just gotta shop for my mom and my godmother. A couple friends. Perks of being an only child, I'll tell you."

Chris was entirely dumbfounded. Thank everything this man was bisexual, and thank everything he was beautiful inside and out. Evans could cry, but he was an adult and wouldn't be weird about it. But he could still cry. He had a chance. Like, a whole one chance. Just had to be smooth about this and get his number by the grace of anything holy that felt bad enough for him.

"Well, if you ever need shopping assistance, I'd be happy to help."

"Yeah? You'd suffer through double the Christmas shopping?" Yes, if it means Chris got to see this man again. "How am I expected to reach you, then? You'd get up early? I don't do everything on Black Friday. There's December shopping, Chris, don't know if you could handle that."

"You challenge my abilities? I'll tell you what. If it's before ten o'clock, you buy the coffee. I'm in. After ten, I buy the coffee. Fair trade."

"Deal. Here," Sebastian said, hand going into his pocket and fishing out his phone, handing it over to Chris. "I'll let you know when I need assistance. See how productive we'd be."

"Game on." And so Chris put his number in Sebastian's phone, and texted himself to get Sebastian's number in return, handing over the cell with a determined smile on his face. "Coffee's on you before ten."

"For sure, I got it. I'll catch you later, then. Good luck with your cards, Evans." Sebastian pat Chris' shoulder with a smile and a squeeze, Chris nearly drooled at the contact, and walked off with his cards after Chris nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, definitely. Later, Sebastian."

~~~~~~~~~~

When Chris got home late that afternoon with his bags in tow, three coffees he drank already drained from his system, Dodger greeted him immediately, happiest pup he could be. Chris laughed, told him to hang on because his hands were full, and went off to go set the bags in his bedroom. Like the goodest of boys, Dodger waited patiently, sitting where he was left until Chris came back out and sat on the couch.

"Hey, pal," Evans greeted, scratching behind Dodger's ears when the dog hopped up on the couch to sprawl onto Chris' lap. "Thanks for letting me go out today, I'm sorry I couldn't bring you with. Too many people, wouldn't want you to get too crowded. Didn't pet any other dogs, I promise."

Chris assumed Dodger liked that promise, because he pushed his snout against Chris' palm and gave it a good lick. Chris grabbed out his phone from his pocket to check it, seeing nothing but a few spam emails, and decided to take a picture of Dodger to send to Sebastian before it got late.

"Hey, I met someone cool today, so you gotta let me take a picture of you so I can show you to him. You'd like him, I promise. His name is Sebastian Stan, really nice. Told him about you, so stay still a second."

Dodger did as he was requested, and Chris got to snap a photo, petting Dodger with a thank you when the job was done. Then came the task of sending it.

To: Sebastian. (photo attached)

Hey, remember I told you I had a dog? His name is Dodger, the goodest of boys.

From: Sebastian.

That’s the goodest boy I’ve ever seen in my life I must pet him ASAP no exceptions.

Chris outright laughed, grinning down at his dog and showing him the screen.

“See, he likes you. Says you’re a good boy. Please help get him to date me. You’ll get double the attention if you accomplish this.”

Not to use Dodger, not at all, but he was a good wingman and Chris needed him.

To: Sebastian.

I’m sure that can be arranged. Everyone likes him, you’re not the first.

From: Sebastian.

If I were to be the first, I’d be 100% amazed. Also offended. Because who the hell wouldn’t like your dog? He’s fluffy and a good boy, the world needs more Dodgers.

To: Sebastian.

Well, you’re definitely right. He’s the best. I’m gonna go refill his bowl and probably get ready for bed. Shopping really drains a person. The inexperience in me is crying.

From: Sebastian.

You do you, man. Don’t sweat it. I’m still allowed to harass you if I need any help looking for gifts? Before 10am I buy coffee.

To: Sebastian.

Absolutely. I’m all free. Always down for someone else paying for my coffee, just lemme know. Night, Sebastian.

From: Sebastian.

For sure. Night, Chris.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma," Sebastian called through the house, shutting the door behind himself as he walked in. He'd decided to stay at his mother's for a few days, spend some time with her. "Are you home? The door was unlocked!"

"Up here!" Ah, upstairs. Oh, effort. He’s not gonna go up there yet.

"I got some of the decorations you wanted for the tree and the house! Where do you want them?"

"Go ahead and set them on the dining table, dragă![1] O să fiu jos într-un minut!"[2]

"Daca spui tu!"[3]

So Sebastian set the bags down on the dining table in the kitchen area, beginning to empty them out. It was December 1st now, and the day of days to decorate the Christmas tree his mother set up the day after Thanksgiving. Despite never really having done this holiday tradition in Romania, Stan and his mother found America to be full of surprises and opportunities for new celebrations. The dynamic of their decorating being one of them. Also, Christmas altogether.

"Sebastian?" his mother called, making her way down the stairs. "Did you set the things on the table?"

"I did, Ma. It's all here, I tried to find all the stuff you asked for, sorry if I missed a thing or two. But I got tinsel. I know you're a sucker for that stuff."

"Garland tinsel or the strings?"

Sebastian smiled, and held up a couple packages in each hand. "Both. Always both." And his mother grinned brightly, held his face in her hands, and kissed his cheek. A wonderful 'good job' in the Stan household.

"Have you eaten today? Are you hungry? I bought some things from the store, and I know you like the cinnamon square cereal. It's in the cabinet if you want it."

"Aw, you got me Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Thanks, I appreciate it, I promise I'll get a bowl later. I ate breakfast while I was out. Do you wanna start on the tree or the house first?"

"The house. The tree has to make everything feel pulled together. Tree is always last, dragă."[1] And, well, she was right. So they got to work on decorating everything else.

"Hey, I think it's gonna be better this year," Sebastian spoke after a while, glancing over to his mother from the opposite side of the living room. "I got a holiday bonus, my wages got better back in October. People want my work. They're starting to like my insight, Ma. I have more money than I did last year. I even made a friend when I was out shopping last week."

All of this talk about his wages and work was true. He worked for a news company, upkeep for their social medias and writing for their blog along with one or two other people. Sebastian was getting paid more for his work, to write out these stories, working up to being granted a journalist position. His bosses liked his writing as of recent, gave him more money to write more content. He was proud of his work, and he knew he was good at it. It mattered to him. His mother was always proud to see him enjoying his job.

"What about that other small business you work for?" she asked, arranging some garland poinsettias above the fireplace. "The magazine you picked up?"

"I write there when I've got something to say. It's not really a big job, the articles are mostly social justice and angry people rambling about corruption and the works of that. Takes me like an hour to write and proofread each thing I put out each week. This week it's more demolishing the rich white male. More killing the patriarchy, sticking it to the man, being angry for people who don't get taken seriously with their assault allegations because they're against some powerful person. A bunch of people write with that magazine. It's more of an online article site, but it's still doing the job. Getting messages across."

"Your own site? The talk thing you do?"

"I don't get paid for that either. I just have stuff. It's more of a hobby, the podcast thing. I don't have to do it, and it's also once a week. I recorded this week's at work yesterday during my lunch. It's not half bad."

"You're very passionate about your work, Sebastian." Which was true, he was, practically married to it. A real job with a news company and a side job with an online article site and a podcast he did just because he could.

"I am, I like what I do. It's not what I dreamed of when I was a kid, but we all know that acting camp I went to was a disaster event. I got over it. Sometimes writing is slow because I have to translate between the three languages I speak, but I still like doing it. It's fun. I enjoy it. Most of the time I get to work wherever I want."

"You could have been an actor if you wanted to. I know you liked theater in high school." Which was also true, he did, but split second translation was too hard at the height of his capabilities and his accent kept slipping.

"Probably, but it's fine. I'm okay where I am. I appreciate the support, Ma, I do. I just don't wanna make something like that a priority if I have a good gig where I am. I'm not doing too bad."

"Tell me about this friend you made, dragă. Who did you meet when you were out?" Georgita asked him, graciously changing the subject. Sebastian was lowkey thankful.

"My friend's name is Chris Evans. He's very nice and has a gorgeous dog named Dodger. I decided I need to pet his dog immediately."

"Where did you two meet?"

"At some small store. Buying cards. He gave me his number, said he'd be happy to help with whatever shopping I had left to do. As long as I buy coffee before 10 o'clock in the morning. He's kind, though. I think you'd get along."

"So your friend is really a friend this time and not a boyfriend I don't get to know about until you break up?" That was definitely a call-out. Stan knew one when he heard it.

"Yeah, Ma, really just a friend as far as I know."

~~~~~~~~~~

It was 8:30 in the morning on December 5th when Sebastian finally called Chris. They hadn't spoken aside from some texts, exchanging decoration progress photos and Sebastian receiving pictures of Dodger from time to time. There were some quality memes, some life event updates, and both of them complaining about all the effort they had to put in to make everything look nice for Christmas. But today, December 5th, 8:30 in the morning, Sebastian called, and Dodger jumped right into Chris' bed to wake him up to answer it. Cold nose and all.

"Okay, okay, jeez, pal. Relax, I'm getting it, hang on." Because Chris was never prepared for Dodger to jump up on his chest to wake him, and Chris was expecting it to be his mother to ask when he was coming over. "If this is a family member, I'm dead and not going to be completely alive until at least a quarter to ten. Explain your call."

"Not a family member," the voice returned, a tilt in their words towards finding Chris' answering mildly entertaining. "You said I buy if I wake you up before ten. It's half past eight and I need to skedaddle before my mom gets up and tries to make me wrap gifts. You down?"

"Oh, what? I-- Yeah, no, that's good, I'll get up. Dodger, you gotta get off me, dude. C'mon."

"Hi, Dodger!" Which the dog heard, and pressed his nose to the phone to give it a good appreciative snoof. "You can bring him too, if you want."

"You just want to pet him. It's a good thing he has a vest so I can bring him in stores. I'm not leaving him outside."

Chris was released from Dodger's excited snuggles in the midst of conversation, and Chris set his phone on speaker as he got out of bed to get dressed, setting it on his bedside table, and rifling through his closet for something to wear.

"Of course, I get that. I just have to get more wrapping paper and something for my mom and my friend Chace. Possibly my other friend Anthony. I'm more focused on being out of here before my mom tries to keep me in for wrapping and decorating more."

"Sounds solid enough for me," Evans agreed, pulling a shirt over his head and digging around for some jeans. "Anywhere in particular you wanna go?"

"Well, definitely coffee first, my treat. Then maybe mill around for a while and decide the best place. If Dodger is gonna come, maybe somewhere not too crowded."

"Is it snowing?"

"There's snow on the ground, yes. In the sky? No. Will it snow today? Possibly around noon."

"Alright, then maybe I should just take Dodger to coffee and back. Get his walk in instead of making him freeze."

"With that fur coat? He looks pretty toasty, but I see your point. Coffee and back is totally fine, no sweat." Because Sebastian is a saint, and Chris kind of really still wanted him and his dog to meet. Dodger liked him already. It would be great.

"He might tackle you. He gets excited."

"Bring it on. Being tackled by a fluffy dog id the best way to go."

"If you say so. I can text you my address and see you in a bit then. I have to find his vest."

"Done deal. I'll see you in a little bit."

"For sure. Later, Seb."

When Sebastian had hung up, Chris had finally managed to find and pull on some jeans, no help to Dodger walking trough his legs and nearly tripping him twice. He went over to his phone, sent Sebastian his address, and pulled on socks and shoes and went to find Dodger's vest so Chris could bring him in the coffee place with him. Found on the couch, Chris clipped the vest onto Dodger's harness, and pulled on his own jacket.

"You wanna go for a walk, pal?" Dodger perked up, tail wagging, tongue giving his nose a solid lick. "Here, let's take you outside first so you can go to the bathroom. Out back, come on, let's go."

Dodger trotted over to the back door, Chris close behind, and went right outside as soon as the door was opened. Perks of having a small backyard with your apartment, no need to go all the way downstairs just to let your pet out to do its business.

Closing the door after Dodger came back in, Chris clipped the leash to the harness, gave him a treat, and gave the puppy some ear scratches for a good job. Then came the task of finding out when Sebastian would be here. If Chris could eat something before then.

"You think I can eat before he gets here?" Because Dodger's opinion mattered, and Chris had to ask someone for the sake of asking. "Yeah, probably a little leftovers from last night, huh?"

So off Evans went to heat up some leftover takeout from the night before, setting his phone on the counter in case Sebastian texted or called, and leaned a hip against the counter to wait for the microwave to beep. Of course, Dodger sat front and center, awaiting a piece of chicken from the box when Chris took it out. Well, and since he's a good person, Chris gave Dodger a piece because this dog was the goodest of boys and knew he always was allowed one piece of chicken when Chris ordered Chinese food.

"Okay," Chris started around a mouthful of noodles and rice. "Do we have anything we have to get for anyone? Mom and Dad have their stuff set, I got Scott his gifts, and Carly and Shanna and the nephews. Niece is covered, you sure don't need anything more." Dodger blinked, tilted his head to the side, Chris swallowed his food and shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You have gifts. Trust me. Scott got you stuff, too. You already get spoiled. There's a whole closet in the hall with your stuff, dude. No more this year. Wait until some toys break or something. Here, eat some more chicken."

Chris held out a piece to Dodger, and the puppy accepted it gratefully, chomping away as Chris did the same. He didn't know how long it'd be until Sebastian got here, so he tried to make it quick.

"You know, you need to be super nice to this guy. I have faith in you. You can start tackling after a few times, but not right off the bat. You know the new friend drill. He's gonna pet you, and I know you get really excited, but just take a breath and don't jump on him. You're not a lap dog anymore, man. Sometimes I think you and I forget that."

Then came the text, Evans' phone buzzing on the counter as if on cue, which he picked up with his free hand, and saw Sebastian had arrived. Chris responded, saying he'd be down in just a second, proceeding to put his food back in the microwave to save with one last treat from it to Dodger. He shrugged on his jacket, picked up the leash, and huffed.

"Alright, pal. Let's go. I need coffee and you're gonna get your walk in. There's a little snow, you saw that when you went out a little bit ago, but we won't go far so your paws don't get too cold."

The two of them went downstairs to the lobby of the apartment building, Chris waving to the desk manager before heading outside into the cold with his pup, seeing Sebastian tapping away on his phone under the awning bundled in a jacket and scarf with something close to a smile on his face. No hat this time, surprisingly, donning dark and mostly-curly hair. Evans could cry at how gorgeous he was.

"Hey, Sebastian," Chris greeted, making his way over with Dodger in tow. Sebastian looked up, saw Chris, then Dodger, and grinned like a child.

"Hey! You brought him!" Stan cheered, phone going in his pocket and kneeling down to say hello to the very excited puppy with pets that was currently trying not to pounce on him for attention. "The photos don't do you justice, man. Look at you, you really are the goodest of boys, huh? You're so soft, look at this fur."

"He's a sucker for compliments," Chris warned. "Be careful, I already had to tell him not to jump on you from getting too excited."

"Nah, he's a good boy, it wouldn't do me any inconvenience. Believe me."

"He'll probably cave after a little while. You gotta see him a few more times for that to happen. He already knows he's gonna get a treat at the coffee place, I think you're nearly outdone."

"That's a challenge I'm willing to accept. You wanna go get your treat? Get you some puppy coffee, huh?" Dodger pressed his snout against Sebastian's palm and snoofed in the affirmative. "Yeah, I bet you want a treat. Gotta get something for being so cute, don't you? Come on, we'll go right now." It was then that Chris realized he was likely either going to be replaced or used so Sebastian could see Dodger more often, and he realized he really didn't mind.

Sebastian stood up with a last fur ruffle to the top of Dodger's head, and turned to Chris with a smile. He nodded toward the sidewalk, and off they went. Truth be told, Chris was just happy to be here with him, some kind of uplifting aura Sebastian gave off that made him so good to be around. Even Dodger was immediately in love with him, still to his job as Chris' emotional support without falter.

"Do you have anything you need to get today, per chance?" Sebastian asked, walking alongside Evans and Dodger on the sidewalk. "I don't have a whole lot to do. Just some stocking stuff, which really only takes to like one store and then it's done."

"No, I don't think I've got anything. I'll probably get a thing or two if I see it, but that's probably all it'd be. I'm near going broke for how big my family is. Niece and nephews want the world and then some. Dodger, too. Keeps trying to make me buy more toys and beds."

"Lemme guess. He doesn't even use them, does he?"

"Not at all. He'll sit on the beds sometimes, instead of the hardwood and when he's too lazy to jump on the couch, but other than that he's in my bed or on the couch with me. Which I appreciate, sure, but he has two beds that are practically brand new and he hardly even looks at them. Spoiled, is what he is. Knows I'm bad at telling him no. I'll never get better at it, either."

"He just loves you, wants to be around all the time. Snuggly dog, isn't he? Part of the job he's got, right? Vest and all."

"Yeah, he's doing what he knows he should. It's real cute, he knows it, so it's a 24/7 ordeal for him. I think he uses his title as an excuse sometimes, but that's not anything bad."

Chris could see Sebastian smiling next to him, hands stuffed snug away in his pockets, and he couldn't help but smile in return. Sebastian wasn't intrusive to ask about Dodger's vest, didn't seem to care that Chris needed him around as emotional support. He was kind about it, let it be, just loved Dodger almost as much as Chris did and left it at that. Which was new, actually, because most people asked about it.

It wasn't too long until they made their way to a coffee place that wasn't too busy, Dodger trotting along in the little snow on the ground happy as could be, tail wagging and tongue sticking out in a little blep. Of course, also very excited when Sebastian opened the door for Chris and Dodger to walk in first. Chris nodded as a thank you, Sebastian gave a warm smile, and they all gathered inside and up to the counter to order their drinks and the puppy's treat.

"Good morning!" the barista greeted, grinning at Dodger who had sat himself down with a tail that couldn't stop. "What can I get you guys?"

"I think this time I'll get a medium hot white mocha with whip," Sebastian nodded, and how he smiles so much Chris will never know.

"Sounds solid, and what about you?" Right, because it was Chris' turn. He hadn't thought about it, so naturally--

"I'll get the same. Um, is there any chance I could get something for him, too?" Chris gestured to Dodger. "I may or may not have promised him a treat."

"For sure, of course. Two hot white mochas with whip and something good for your friend. I'm on it. Your total for the drinks is nine dollars even. Puppy treats are always on the house." Which was truly amazing, considering New York was the epitome of high prices and making money off of literally anything that was legal.

Sebastian, the saint he was, took out his wallet and swiped his credit card as the woman took down two paper cups for their drinks. He gave a tip, and spun the iPad back around for the woman to check.

"Awesome. Feel free to sit while you wait, everything will be out in just a minute."

"Thanks," Sebastian nodded, letting the woman to do her work as he lead Chris and Dodger over to a table to sit down by the windows.

"I gotta admit, I feel a little bad making you pay." Because Chris was a wimp, and didn't like people spending money on him. Made him feel a weird way. "I'll pay for it next time."

"Nah, it's fine, don't sweat it. I got my bonus recently, I have a few bucks to spare." Because Sebastian was too perfect for this world, and was genuinely nice and casual about covering for stuff like coffee. "Plus, we had a deal, and I completely agreed to it. I'm not worried about it."

"You're being nice and spending your holiday bonus. What do you even do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a writer." Stan sat back in his chair and dropped a hand to Dodger's fur, giving absentminded pets to the dog laying between the men sitting across from each other. "Not books, but articles. I work for a news company, that's where I get my money. I help run their social sites and their blogs, keep up with posts and whatnot. I host a podcast in my spare time and write once a week for an online magazine since I've hardly anything better to do. It's easy, actually. I hardly have to go into the station for anything. As long as I can upload tweets and posts and articles, I can work wherever."

"You're a writer," Chris parroted back, a small something of a smile on his face. It was intriguing to say the least, a solid occupation. "That's actually pretty cool, you know. A lot more demand for writers than photographers, that's for sure."

Before Sebastian could find a response, the barista came over with their drinks and Dodger's treat. The men thanked her and Dodger did his usual grateful snoof, and she went on her way with a "Let me know if you need anything" to let them back to talking. Simple enough interaction, but Dodger looked to Chris to gauge a reaction before getting The Nod, and went for his small puppy cup of whipped cream and dog biscuits.

"He's really got that covered, doesn't he?" Sebastian asked, leaning his elbows on the table and taking a sip of his coffee. "Even waits for you to give him affirmation before going after treats."

"Well, like I said, he's the goodest of boys." Because he was, and Sebastian gave a huff of amusement at the ongoing reference.

"Indeed he is." Because he was. "You're a photographer, huh? I thought I'd never see the day where I, a news article author, would meet a real-deal photographer. What do you take photos of?"

"Uh, I take photos of anything, really. Nature, people, sometimes reporters pay me to get shots for their stories. I do promo stuff, too. Just... whatever. I'm kind of freelance, but I definitely get paid for it. I get to charge whatever based on the photo and labor."

"Do you do like magazine photos? Celebrities and whatnot?"

"Used to. I don't actually do much of that anymore. Not even for any good reason, I just strayed off from it. I like taking pictures of more than poised and positioned and planned shots. Candids are my favorites. I draw in my spare time, though, kids books and stuff. Easy work, make some extra money."

"I wanna ask you to draw something, but that's totally an asshole move, so I'm not gonna do that. But just know it's taking a lot out of me to refrain from that."

"Thanks for not asking, because everyone does. I commission sometimes, but not a whole lot. People online are real mean about expecting me to draw for free."

"If I pay you," Sebastian began to say, leaning forward just a little and narrowing his eyes. "Would you draw me something? I have like five bucks in my pocket."

"C'mon, I'm not gonna make you buy coffee and pay me to draw. The coffee is incentive. I'll do it sometimes. Nothing weird." Because the coffee was already four and a half dollars, and Chris didn't wanna make Sebastian pay him any more than he had. He was a friend, a small sketch for free coffee wasn't too unreasonable.

"But are you sure I shouldn't pay you? Because I'm telling you, this five dollar bill in my jacket pocket isn't even wrinkled. Nothing but a fold crease. That's gotta be pretty solid content. What do you charge?"

"You practically already paid me with this coffee, so you can keep your five."

"But what if I ask you for something worth more than the coffee?"

"Do you want a drawing more expensive than the coffee, Sebastian?"

"No, but it's still a good question for me to ask."

Chris chuckled to himself, finding this back and forth to be pretty redundant so far, but forgivable because Sebastian was really nice and really cute. He could survive, but with only mild complaining, because it was still a little dumb.

"What do you want for the price of this coffee, then, Seb?" Evans asked, really just trying to get to the point. "Something in particular you're after?"

Sebastian shook his head, an upturn forming at the corner of his mouth. "I want you to draw whatever you want," he stated casually, very certain of himself. Chris narrowed his eyes skeptically. "I'm serious. Whatever you wanna draw. Go for it. Even on a napkin if you ever so please. A sticky note. I don't care the canvas. Whatever you want, Evans. You're the artist, I'm sure as hell not, so it's up to you."

"People never want me to draw whatever I want. Why do you want me to?"

"Because you've got a skill and talent that should be fun to exert. I don't want it to feel like a task for you. I get tired of writing boring stuff all the time, and know how liberating it is to get that one payment for me to write whatever I want. No real parameters, just whatever story I wanna call dibs on. You get to draw whatever you want, on whatever you want, with whatever tools you want. As long as you make sure it's not worth a penny more than that coffee, because you refuse to let me give you more money. Even a bill so nice as my pocket five. Which is a tragedy, I'll have you know."

"And if I wanna take a picture instead?"

"Then please do. I only ask that you sign the back of it, because that's your work, my friend. Photograph whatever, I'm sure it'll be great, I believe in your artistic sorcery."

"So you're paying me a $4.50 cup of coffee for a signed photo or a drawing. Of whatever I want."

"I happen to be. Welcome to the conversation, Chris." Sebastian took another gulp of his coffee, glancing down to see Dodger munching on a biscuit. "You think you can do it, Evans? You can do something you want, not what someone tells you?"

"I happen to be able to."

"Then be free, do your thing. I won't stop you. Consider it your Christmas gift to me if you want, I don't care. Anything counts and I have faith in you."

After coffee and treats alike were finished, Sebastian accompanied Chris to take Dodger home, respectfully waiting outside despite Chris' insistence that Sebastian come out of the cold and that it was totally okay to enter Chris' home. With a full minute of small bickering, Chris went upstairs without Sebastian, taking off the pup's vest and leash harness, making sure food and water was full before giving him some ear scratches and promising to be home soon. Licks from Dodger were given, and Chris soon departed back downstairs to see Sebastian now in the lobby talking animatedly with the desk manager.

"Yeah, no, I actually wrote on that last week. It was a huge story, everyone wanted in on it. But I have some friends in the department, so I was able to get the most real and accurate information to present. The truth sells, right? At least in actual news media. Magazines and the like just don't care enough for stuff like that, it's really unfortunate."

"Yeah, that was something fierce. Strings of robberies like that? It's unfortunate, I'm sorry for the businesses that got struck. It must suck being out thousands of dollars in each store because of some jewelry."

"Too bad, actually. Some of the stuff was fake display, too. Turns out the real scandal was that stores were selling knockoffs. Customers are gonna want their money back real quick."

Hearing Sebastian talk about his work was interesting for lack of a better term. Chris could learn to really enjoy hearing him speak. Even with the subtle hint of an accent he couldn't place. That just made it even better. Evans wondered if Sebastian was stuck mimicking the American accent, or if someone had influenced the small tilt in words when he was younger.

"So," Chris entered casually, hating to interrupt but pretending not to know that's exactly what he was doing. "Dodger's set for a few hours for sure, if you're ready to get your shopping done. What time is it, Micah? You know?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," the desk attendant nodded, tapping the space bar on his desk top to wake it up. "It's fifteen after ten. Still solid morning hours, if you've got a lot to get done. Christmas shopping?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately. I'm an only child and yet there's still so many people to get gifts for. It's almost a nightmare, a tragedy."

"You're being dramatic, Seb. Come on," Chris teased, bumping shoulders with the brunet. "You wanna get this over with now?"

With a nod, Sebastian shrugged. Agreeing. "I mean, I did wake you up at half past eight this morning for it, so we may as well get it done. I guess."

"Good, then we'll do that. Wherever you gotta go, I'll tag along. Thanks for entertaining him, Micah. Dodger will be fine until I get back."

"For sure," Micah acknowledged. "He's never gotten a complaint before, can't imagine he'd start now. Nice meeting you, Sebastian. Come back any time."

"I'll be sure to. Gotta see that dog more often, that's for certain. Come on, Evans, let's dare some shopping."

With a wave to Micah, they were off back outside yet again to fulfill their quest of gift-buying. Back into the cold, hands in their pockets to keep them warm because gloves were a ridiculous concept. There were more people present than earlier this morning, ready to function and go about their day, Chris observed. Sebastian was one to keep his eyes ahead, somewhat down, never looking someone in the face other than by accident. Evans, now aware of this, could understand from personal experience that it was always an unpleasant experience looking someone in the eye when you don't know them. He thought maybe, perhaps, if it was to happen, eye contact with Sebastian wouldn't quite be traumatizing.

"Where are you from, Sebastian?" Chris blurted out after about a block of relaxed silence, aside the sound of snow crunching under his shoes and the tires of cars and taxi cabs. "You from the states? I just-- Sometimes, when you talk, some words have an accent."

"Huh?" Sebastian questioned, brows furrowed as he spared a glance over at Chris. "Oh, uh, I'm legal, if that's what you're asking. Citizenship and everything, all the right documents. No corners cut." Just to clarify. "I'm not from the states, no. I was born out of the country, about halfway across the world. You?"

"I'm from Boston. Massachusetts. Moved out here when I was a teenager. You sound like you've had quite the trek. Where halfway across the world?"

"Romania. Constanța." Which seemed feasible, but the reality of it amazed Chris beyond words.

"Romania? You're from all the way over there? That’s like,, four thousand miles. When did you move here?"

"Four thousand six hundred forty-four miles. I moved to America when I was twelve with my mother. Absent father, in case you feel inclined to ask. I lived in Vienna when I was eight during the Romanian Revolution before I came to the states. Landed myself in Rockland, New York with three fluent languages under my belt."

"That’s… Wow. That’s a life.” Because holy shit, indeed it was. It so very was indeed a life. “You speak three languages? Which?"

"Romanian, obviously. Then German. Then American English. I recently became fluent in American Sign Language, so I guess I know four languages. Takes a lot of translating for the right words to come out in the right dialect."

"That why you're a writer?"

"Yeah, actually. It's easier, people don't hear my accent. I went to an acting camp when I was in middle school, but it was a disaster because I forgot English words and can't read scripts as fast as everyone else. It's ridiculous, actually. Hollywood was a far-fetched dream to begin with, I'm not hurt that it didn't work out."

"That's... actually really impressive. I'd ask you to say something in your first language, but that's an asshole move."

"And I would thank you for not asking just because you know it’s my first language. The accent really messes things up in English. Also, when I'm drunk, I forget a ton of words and just resort to Romanian."

"Why do you know German?" Evans prompted, curiously looking over to Sebastian to gauge a reaction. He didn't want to overstep anywhere he didn't belong.

"I learned German because it was closer to English than Romanian was. Also, I lived in Austria. So, at any rate, I had to figure it out before I could learn English anyway. Being an immigrant from a country with such a different language than the natives of where you find yourself really puts a damper on things. Big, fat language barrier."

"Did you have your accent when you were trying to learn English?"

Sebastian nodded, a sour turn to his lips. "I did. It stuck through to my sophomore year of high school. People didn't like talking to me much because I was slow with my words and said things differently. Got me singled out more often than not."

"Oh," Chris nodded, frowning a little. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Nah, it's fine, doesn't bother me. I'm way past high school now, so it's nothing to dwell on. I just did my best to imitate everyone else's accent, and got over it. Mine's still there, I just don't use it."

"So you're constantly using a false voice? That's terrible."

"It's alright. Keeps from having to listen to people tell me that I should get deported back to where I came from. If pretending to be from America is what works, then I won't fix what's not broken."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that, I'm serious." Which was true. Chris was very adamant about this claim. Believed it with his entire heart. "You're a citizen, there's nothing wrong with an accent. You don't have to use a fake voice around me, I won't make you do that. That's not fair, it's wrong, Sebastian."

"It's also nothing for you to be angry about, Chris. I don't complain about the circumstances. It's all fine. I speak Romanian at home and around my mother and godmother. There's nothing wrong with leaving stuff at home, really."

"It's still not okay. Nobody should be on your ass about it. I mean it." Needless to say, Chris was a righteous little bastard, and was DTF (Down To Fight) any time.

"Yeah, and I thank you for not being on my ass, absolutely. But it's fine, I have no qualms with the way I speak in effort to be seen with as few ripples as possible. Don't sweat it. Stunt bine[4], Chris."

"What does that mean?"

"It means "I'm fine", which you should take seriously before you have a heart attack over the reasons I don't use my accent."

And, well, Sebastian was right. So Chris, in all his righteous glory, stood down and lowered his weapons. This time. Next time, it'd be harder. Some swings might be thrown, because it was necessary in order to make sure Sebastian was fine. New friend, new person to look out for. Crushing like a schoolboy or not.

"Alright, I'll stop. But I'm--"

"Serious, I know. Thanks, Chris. I appreciate the sentiment. Really." Since Sebastian was a damn saint, even if he just wanted the subject to drop.

The two made an unspoken decision to remain quiet for a while after that, both fortunately and unfortunately. Chris didn't like it. But they stayed quiet anyway, Sebastian keeping his eyes downward for the most part, and Chris felt like he definitely overstepped his boundaries. This was their first time actually hanging out and he messed it up within just hours. Maybe he shouldn't have left Dodger home after all. There were sparks of anxiety pinching at his skin, itching, wanting to apologize, nagging to do so. But Stan said it was fine, that he was fine and it wasn't a big deal. Chris didn't believe all of that, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it now. Apologizing would bring it up again, and he promised he'd let go of the topic. Verbally, he would. Mentally, he very certainly would not.

After a time that felt like forever, they finally got to the part of the city with more stores and shopping centers, Sebastian more active now, looking around at the windows and weaving in and out of peoples' way. The switch was interesting to see, certainly, and Chris supposed this forever of fifteen minutes was long enough to let the dust Chris kicked up settle back into place. Now, perhaps, he could bring himself to speak up again and officially change the subject for both their sake.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Evans brought up, back on track with their original quest of searching for gifts.

"Nu chiar[5]. Not exactly. I really just wanted to get out of the house," Sebastian confessed, a shrug of his shoulders. "Anything you can think of to buy for your people?"

"Not that I can think of, no. I didn't have any plans for shopping today, I'm just following you around."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we'll be wandering for the most part. We can head back if you ever need to or if you want to, I don't mind it. Whatever works, I guess we're just walking around for a while."

"That's fine, I don't mind walking around. I definitely don't have any plans today, so I'm just shadowing you."

"Fair enough." And with that, Sebastian walked up to a store and opened up the door, yet again letting Chris in first.

With a grateful smile, Chris ducked his way under Sebastian's arm to enter the store, looking around and deciding it was more of a mix between Lush and Bath & Body Works with a smell of everything to go along with it. Really strange, but not fully unwelcome. He nodded to the cashier in hello, and let Sebastian lead the way towards whatever had caught his eye.

As it turns out, Sebastian had been drawn in by bath bombs near the back of the store. Surprising, in a way, but he seemed to be very serious about reading their ingredients and what they were supposed to smell like. Bubble bars, too, also strange. Chris wouldn't question it, so he leaned a hip against a table and watched as Sebastian rifled around.

"You're looking at me funny," Stan spoke up suddenly, after about a minute. There was no heat behind his words. "What, Chris?"

"Nothing, I'm just watching. Who do you know that uses bath bombs and bubble bars?"

"My godmother fuckin' loves these things, I'm telling you. It's like her favorite thing ever and I need to stay on her good side until further notice. My mom likes some weird kiwi scented face mask. Not the gross wet paper-ish thing you put on your face, though. The stuff you put on by yourself. Can you look for that for me? Since you're here and have no business but to stare at me."

"You got it, boss. Kiwi face mask goop." With a lazy salute. Chris pushed off from the table and wandered off toward what looked like might be what he was looking for.

As it just so happens, there's a lot of skin care stuff Chris knows jack about. Everything had smells and fruits and for certain skin types and this, that, and the other thing. Now, Evans had two sisters, and heard them share tips and tricks and nail polish. Plenty of that, believe him, from hair brushes to clothes, he heard and saw them share and fight all of it all the time. With how much he thought he knew, maybe looking for some mask would've been relatively simple. But alas, even with concise instruction, he was at a loss.

Glancing over across the store, Sebastian was hard at work reading some very important labels, picking up a pink bath bomb shaped like a star. So, Chris looked down at the scrubs, and started picking out ones that looked like they could be kiwi scented. Labels were important, right, since there were no pictures of the actual fruit on the cans and bottles. Shouldn't be that hard, even if they were all mismatched in different bins. It was fine, there's only so many fruits you can put in this stuff.

"Chris!" Sebastian called over after what may have been a few minutes. Chris perked up, and looked over toward the man calling his name. "Do you know anything about what you're doing over there?" Chris shook his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "It's over a couple feet to your right. There's like, banana and oatmeal and whatever over there near by it. It's in a bottle, it's green. Grab the organic one for me."

With a furrowed brow, Evans spun around and toddled over to the other squeezy tube bottles labeled with an organic sign above them, and grabbed out a green one, reading that, indeed, it contained kiwi and like scents. Organic, bottle, near oatmeal and banana.

"This?" he asked, holding one up. Sebastian gave him a thumbs up in approval, putting up two fingers. Two bottles. Done. Easy. "Got 'em!"

"Atta' boy, Evans! Now come here so you can give me an opinion."

"What is it?" Chris asked, making his way with the face scrub in hand. Sebastian held up two bubble bars, a challenging look in his eye.

"Which one?"

"Which one?"

"You heard me. Which of these should I get?"

"Based on which variables?"

"Smell and appearance."

"I don't know, I don't think I'd be able to smell them over everything else in here. I think a cotton candy machine exploded here." Which, yes, that's what it smelled like. With a hint of fruity Slushee mixed in.

"Peppermint." Left hand. Red and white and sparkly. "Vanilla bean and very small amount of mint." Right hand. Cream and sea foam green. Both simple rectangular shapes. Sebastian raised a brow, awaiting Chris to decide.

"I dunno. Vanilla and mint sounds good. I'd take that over peppermint. However festive the red and white might be, the other just sounds better."

Tilting his head to the side a tad, Sebastian was puzzled. "I thought you said you had sisters. You don't know about this stuff?"

"I do have sisters," Chris defended. "I just don't follow them to the mall to let them pick out funny-smelling soaps. I gave you my opinion, get the vanilla bean one."

"Only because I doubt you to wrong me."

"You know very little of me then, Seb. I'm the OG disappointment."

"I'm getting the vanilla one."

"You do that. I'm sure it'll be appreciated."

Sebastian nodded, once, and put the bubble bar aside, setting the peppermint one back into its respective crate. He then gathered his other items containing four bath bombs ranging in shapes and colors and two other bubble bars into his arm, taking a last look to make sure he got everything he wanted before turning to Chris.

"I think I did it," he confirmed. "You wanna bring those masks up to the register with me so I can buy them?"

"Sure. How much even is all this?"

"Probably over thirty bucks, but I did what had to be done."

"If you say so," Chris assured, following Sebastian up to the checkout counter and setting everything down to ring up. The cashier greeted them with a smile, happy as any other retail worker could be.

"Hey, guys. Find everything alright?"

"I think so," Stan answered. Probably went alright.

"Let's hope so, huh? You Christmas shopping? These are great stocking stuffers, I gotta say. You made some great choices."

"Yeah, Christmas shopping for the mother and godmother. They love this stuff, I'm hoping to get put on their good sides for at least a few weeks."

"With this stuff? You're covered. Trust me. Your total is gonna be $36.48, you want cash or card?"

"Card will do, thanks." Sebastian grabbed his card out of his wallet and swiped it on the register, tapping a few things on the touch screen before giving a smile and putting his wallet back in his pocket. "You have a merry Christmas and happy New Year."

"You too, thanks." The woman handed Sebastian his bag of items, and Chris gave a smile and a wave before following Sebastian out of the store the same they came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this as things come to me. All mistakes are my own throughout the work. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!!

To be quite honest, the day had gone really well, all things considered. Chris and Sebastian had gone to about five different places, finding a few gifts for family and friends and the like. Chris had found some things for Scott and his mother while milling around, another cup of coffee was bought by store number 3, and it was about half past five when Chris arrived back at his apartment. Dodger greeted him at the door, almost tripped him approximately four times on the way to Chris' bedroom as he went to change into pajamas, and ended up back in the living room on the couch to lay down and cuddle up, absolutely in it to get ear scratches.

"You were good while I was gone, right?" Chris asked, letting Dodger up and raising a brow at the pup. "You didn't get into trouble at all?"

Dodger tilted his head, then plonked his chin down on Chris' chest. Evans smiled and ruffled his fur satisfied. Then on came the TV for background noise, and then a nap was to be taken.

On December 7th, Chris and Dodger ended up going over to his parents' house to visit, Scott having come home from upstate for the holidays as well as Carly and Shanna and the kids. Dodger was excited as could be when they went up to the house, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Chris took off his leash, unlocked the door, and allowed himself and the dog in. Dodger ran right to the living room when Chris nodded to him, and Lisa (Chris' mom), was the first one up and heading to greet Chris with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"You're here!" she cheered, letting her son hang his jacket up on the hooks and set presents on the table. "We weren't expecting you until later, sweetheart, you're early."

"Well," Evans shrugged, a smile on his face as he hugged his mother. "Heard my brother and sisters were here, and we all know I have to harass them as soon as I possibly can. Come on, Ma. Where's Dad at?"

"Your father is on his way home from work." Chris' dad's name was Bob. He was a dentist. "Your brother and sisters are upstairs getting the last of the decorations and the kids are playing in the guest room."

"Sounds like a full house, huh? I brought some wrapped presents for you guys to stash away until you get your tree later this week, figured I bring them over before I forgot 'em on the big day."

"Of course, we'll set them away for now. Are you hungry, did you eat this morning? We have some coffee if you want it, feel free."

"I'm alright, Ma, thanks. I ate before I came over, coffee too. Got it all covered, don't worry."

"Is that Christopher Robert I hear? The big brother?" a voice called from the stairs. It was Scott, a grin on his face and a box of decorations in his hands. "About time you showed up, man! Thought you'd never get here!"

"I'm here, and so is the dog, you better say hi to him before me. His feelings will be hurt if you don't."

As if on cue, Dodger came bounding into the kitchen and right to Scott, weaving between his legs and waiting for attention. Scott of course immediately set the box down, kneeling to the dog's level to smother him with affection.

"Look at you, you're so big and fluffy! There's my puppy, I missed you!" Dodger snoofed, and licked Scott's face enthusiastically. Very happy, very satisfied with the love he was getting. "Gotta say hi to you first, don't I? Make sure you know I love you more than that other guy."

"Hey," Chris said, pretending to be offended. "I'm well aware the little guy is cute and all, but I sure deserve attention too. Give it up, Scott."

"Alright, alright, I guess I can do you this one favor. Don't abuse your older brother powers, though. That's insulting." Scott stood from the tile no less, happy as ever, and yanked his brother in for a hug and a pat on the back.

"Heard you and the girls and the kids were in town, had to see it to believe it, y'know? The infamous Scott Evans, coming home from the big success upstate just to spend the holidays with his little ol' family. What a gift it truly is."

"Okay, I get it, I need to stay down here more often instead of up north. You're a dick, man. I wanted to see you and I get mocked about it. A tragedy in its finest form."

"Boys," Lisa warned, desperately avoiding an early rendition of the annual sibling brawl. Friendly fire in this house was a constant. Luckily, they stood down, and changed the subject.

"You're different," Scott observed, looking at his brother. "What did you do? Spill it, man."

"What?" Chris asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's something different. Some weird happy altercation. We're not dumb, Chris, c'mon. Is it a who or a what?"

"Mom? Help me out here. What's he doing?"

Lisa shook her head, smile on her face. "He thinks there's a new thing about you, I guess. I don't know."

"Good god, man," Scott spoke, exasperated. "Who are you hiding? You go on a date or something? I'm the brother, I have to know."

"Oh." Oh. Um. "No, Scott, not a date. Really not a date."

"Chris, I'm gonna smack the shit out of you if you don't spill. You'll get two brawls, I'm serious. I put up a good fight."

"Can you relax half a second? Dude, it's fine. I have a new friend. His name is Sebastian. Dodger likes him, it's alright by me."

"You're so sad, Christopher." Scott seemed to really mean it, too. Ouch.

"I'm not fuckin'--"

"Chris has a new boyfriend!? Carly, come down here and hear about Chris' new boyfriend!" Shanna. Chris' sister. Almost as bad as Scott.

"I don't have a--"

"Chris has a boyfriend!?" Carly. Other sister. Shanna's partner in crime. Also exhausting. "What's his name!?"

"He said it's Sebastian!"

"Sebastian what!? Is he here!?"

"No, Chris is being a baby about boyfriends again!"

"Hey," Chris protested. "No I'm not! And he's not my boyfriend!"

It was too late. Carly and Shanna were coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, ready to interrogate Chris to the high heavens. He looked to Scott and his mom for help, but should've known better. They merely shrugged, and Lisa slipped away to the living room with Dodger not far behind her. Even Chris' dog was deeming this not a part of his job description. How rude.

"So," Carly drawled, sweeping dramatically into the kitchen and sitting at the counter. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Not my boyfriend."

"Dodger likes him," Scott added. Unhelpful.

Shanna smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as if she were up for a challenge. "Boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend."

"Yes, he is. You want him to be."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Carly stated, elbows leaning on the counter.

"Who is he?" Shanna asked again.

"His name is Sebastian Stan. Not my boyfriend."

"Sebastian Stan? What's he like?"

"A person. Like a normal person."

"Dodger likes him?"

"Dodger likes everyone." Which wasn't untrue, but not the whole story. Dodger did like everyone, but he really liked Sebastian quite a bit. Probably excited that Chris had a new friend, but also the pup just really seemed to give this guy the time of day.

"Where's he from?"

"Romania."

"Romania?" Scott seemed pretty struck by this, the sisters not far off from the same.

"Yes. Romania."

"Bucharest?"

"Constanta. Different place."

"Is he cute?" Because Carly would want to know, of course. "He have an equally cute brother?"

"He's an only child."

"But is he cute, Chris?"

"I don't know. He's not ugly, if that helps you." Except he was gorgeous, and Chris couldn't risk telling these people that. Basically in love with him from the very start. Truly pathetic.

"Straight?" Scott.

"Bisexual. I think. Did mention dating both."

"If you don't date him, I will."

"Scott Andrew, I swear I'll deck you right here."

"Ha! Chris has a crush! Tell me you have a picture of him!"

Chris groaned, loud and annoyed, feeling completely defeated and taking out his phone to get to his texts. The siblings cheered, absolutely nonsense, and crowded around to get a look at the selfie Sebastian had sent Chris. It was already saved to his camera roll, but that was not for them to know. The photo was Sebastian, out in the snow all bundled up in a coat and scarf, hood on his head with some curls peeking out. He was feigning annoyance, a real feeling Chris had right now, eyebrows drawn together and nose scrunched up for the camera. Evans had seen it at approximately ten o'clock in the morning and had promptly spit out his coffee all over the kitchen. Dodger was confused as ever, and was no help cleaning.

"Chris, oh my god," Scott said first, eyes wide and surprised. "For the love of god, date him immediately."

"Holy shit, he's gorgeous." Shanna, because at least she could appreciate him like a normal person.

"Tell us you'll bring him over some time soon." Carly, with the dangerous expectations. Chris shook his head. No way, not yet. "Come on, you can't date him before we meet him, there's house rules! It's bad luck if you do!"

"I'm not bringing him over. That's like if I were to shove Scott into a straight bar." Which was fair, because the last time that happened, the poor guy almost throttled some dude that lead him on. "Bringing Sebastian here would be throwing a helpless prey to the wolves, and I'm not doing that. I want him to like me, not murder me because you all are assholes."

"What about the kids," Scott suggested. "Would he like the kids? I'm sure they're tired of us, they could use a new friend."

"No, those children will maul him, I'm not stupid."

"That's fair, they would."

"Look," Chris said. "I've only hung out with him like one time, chill out. Okay? You can't just make me drag him here so you can embarrass me after hanging out one time. Not fair, I'm not gonna do it. You'll have to wait, alright?"

"What're we talking about?" There came Lisa, mom to the not actual rescue. "Is it still that boy?"

"Chris has a picture, look, he's damn beautiful. Sculpted by gods, Mom." Scott snatched the phone form Chris' hand, much to the older's dismay and protest, and showed the selfie to their mom. She smiled, nodding appreciatively.

"He's very cute, I look forward to meeting him, Christopher." There it was, Chris wasn't getting out of it now. He was screwed. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow? Ask him what he likes, I don't mind cooking something else."

"Ma--" Chris tried, taking his phone back from Scott and shoving it in his pocket. "We've only hung out one time, I can't just invite him over for--"

"Nonsense, of course you can. Tomorrow, Chris, tell him I insist. We can cook or order something, invite him. Go on." Scott punched Chris in the shoulder and waggled his eyebrows, and Chris punched right back with a scowl.

"Fine," he caved. "But I'm going in my room and if anyone follows, I will have no problem pushing them down the stairs. Mark my words, I'll fuckin' do it."

"Chris."

"Sorry. I'll freakin' do it. Don't you dare. Hear me?" Everyone nodded, hands raised in defense. Chris narrowed his eyes in warning, gave the universal 'I'm watching you' signal, and made his exit with a whistle and a pat on his leg for Dodger to come with him upstairs.

To: Sebastian.

Hey, so weird thing just happened.

From: Sebastian.

Do tell. Do tell.

To: Sebastian.

So, wha ha happened was I went over to my parents house to drop presents and visit and say hi and whatever, and my brother Scott was being himself and so now I'm in a predicament and it ended up involving you for some reason.

From: Sebastian.

Dare I ask what that means?

To: Sebastian.

It means long story short it ended with my sisters and brother demanding to meet you and my own mother won't leave me alone until you come over to say hi.

From: Sebastian.

So I have to prove my existence or something?

To: Sebastian.

More or less.

From: Sebastian.

I guess it could be worse. When does this have to happen? Right now or???

To: Sebastian.

No, no no no. Tomorrow. I tried to save you but they're ruthless. I guess now you're invited to dinner. I really expected mom to be on my side, favoritism and all, but I wasn't that lucky. Apparently I'm not the favorite.

From: Sebastian.

Your mom sounds like a trip. Siblings too. Dunno, I've always wanted siblings, I can make it over tomorrow if you need me to be there. Sure, I don't see why not, I'll help you out. But you're buying coffee next for the favor.

To: Sebastian.

You saint. Thank you. Oh my god.

From: Sebastian.

No sweat. Give me a run-down before I come over and I'll wing it.

To: Sebastian.

You're a life-saver. You busy tonight or tomorrow morning?

From: Sebastian.

I got an article to get started on in the morning, tonight's just fine if you wanna meet up. Where at? Anywhere works.

To: Sebastian.

Is it weird if I say take-out at my place? I also have a little bit of work to get done.

Chris decided that if that was weird, since he already sent it into existence, he'd have to vault himself right out this bedroom window. Or have a thorough, all-encompassing anxiety attack and never talk to this guy ever again.

From: Sebastian.

No, that's okay. Take-out sounds good, I'm down.

To: Sebastian.

Cool. You okay with Chinese?

From: Sebastian.

Absolutely. When should I head over?

To: Sebastian.

How about any time after six? I'll be back by then for sure. Then I can teach you how to evade most of my family as best as I can.

From: Sebastian.

Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later.

And thank god too, because at that time, Chris was exhausted from trying to sound any sort of relatively calm about this. He tossed his phone aside on the bed, and laid back with Dodger plopping his head on his chest. Good boy, Chris thought, and awarded him with the pup's favorite ear scratches.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!!
> 
> [1] Sweetheart/Dear  
> [2] I’ll be down in a minute  
> [3] If you say so  
> [4] I’m fine  
> [5] Not exactly/Not quite
> 
> MORE OF THE FIC TO COME SOON!!


End file.
